Al Yandere le gustan las menores
by Safamantica
Summary: Desde que entró a la preparatoria Naruto era emparejado en las actividades con ese Uchiha, en el fondo lo consideraba un amigo, sin embargo con el tiempo declaró que éste era la pura maldad aun mas cuando se trataba del amor, ya que estaba obsesionado con una peliazul cinco años menor que él. (Advertencia: contenido lolicon y un Sasuke yandere)
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Adaptación SasuHina de Manga "Yankee to yandere no karera ni wa tomodachi ga inai"._

 **Género:** _Humor, Yandere, Yankee, ligero romance, lolicon, amistad._

 **Edad:** _Hinata 12, Sasuke 17, Naruto 17, Sakura 18._

\- Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

 _" Fragmentos de recuerdos._ _"_

 _* Flash Backs*_

 **.**

 **.**

 **"- Porque aunque no me ame, haré que sólo tenga ojos para mi"**

* * *

Era horario de intervalo pero un pelinegro estaba sentado totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo. Tras él un rubio que había terminado de comer su ramen instantáneo,se removía inquieto en su asiento de brazos cruzados, molesto por las chicas que estaban literalmente derritiéndose por Sasuke Uchiha.

Los murmullos llegaban hasta ellos pero el moreno siquiera daba señal de reconocimiento.

\- _Escuche que Sasuke-kun quiere ser funcionario público_ \- dijo una castaña suspirando en la puerta al lado de una pelirroja.

\- _Ah..debe ser cierto, mira hasta está leyendo un libro de leyes...Ah~ quiero que me investigue a mi_ \- ronroneó y suspiró en simultaneo con su compañera.

Naruto volteó a verlas.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron y se estremecieron.

\- ¡Kyaa! ¡Me miró! - gritó la castaña aterrada.

\- ¡Seguro nos golpeará! - dijo la otra antes de salir corriendo a su propio salón de clases.

Naruto sintió una gota de por su frente y hizo una mueca agotada.

~ Jamas golpearía chicas ~ pensó el rubio antes de molestarse otra vez ~ Ellas no saben que este bastardo es...~

El moreno volteó hacia atrás apoyando el codo en el pupitre del rubio para mirarlo con una expresión extremadamente seria.

\- ¡Oe Dobe! ¿Crees que es posible mantener a alguien encerrado sin violar ninguna ley jurídica? - preguntó directo como si estuviera apenas hablando del clima.

Naruto se estremeció completamente al pensar que quizás quería encerrarlo a él.

~ ... Este bastardo es la maldad pura ~ pensó con una mueca aterrada el Uzumaki.

\- Dobe, eres un experto en crímenes ¿no? Seguramente sabrás alguna forma - dijo sonriendo de lado burlón.

Naruto lo miró sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y gruñendo como un gato listo para el ataque.

\- ¡No me llames perdedor! - ordenó el rubio - Y no soy experto en crímenes ¡dattebayo! - aseguró. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a que pensaran que era un delincuente o un criminal, no que él ayudará mucho para mostrar lo contrario, al entrar a la escuela secundaria se tiñó el pelo de rubio y tan pronto llegó a la escuela los chicos empezaron a retarlo a una pelea, jamás se negaba a ninguna y por eso siempre tenía una que otra mejilla lastimada, un poco de polvo por sobre la ropa y uno que otro respingo de sangre ajena sobre la capa negra que usaba por sobre el uniforme. Eso hacía que las chicas huyeran aterradas de él, que jamas tocaría siquiera un pelo de una mujer, pero tenían razón en pensar que era peligroso. Naruto mostró una cara decidida y golpeó el puño contra su otra propia mano - Si odias tanto a un persona, sólo deberías darle una gran paliza dattebayo - contestó con seguridad el rubio.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro agotado como si el Uzumaki fuera un idiota.

\- Eso sería cometer un delito, además ¿cuando dije que odiaba a alguien? - cuestionó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia, mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al chico que sentaba tras él.

Naruto lo miró en shock.

~ ¿Si no la odias por qué la quieres encerrar? ~ se preguntó aterrado el rubio.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - el sonido de la voz de Sakura llamó la atención de ambos, ella lo saludó pasando por la puerta con una sonrisa suave para luego dirigirse a su propia clase, el recreo pronto terminaría y no tenía tiempo pasarla con su adorado pelinegro.

Naruto la miró sonrojado y Sasuke siquiera se inmutó y tampoco contestó el saludo a la pelirosa apenas había pasado saludándolo y siguió su camino a su propio salón, era del tercer año mientras ellos estaban en segundo.

El Uzumaki giró la cabeza al pelinegro exigiendo respuesta.

\- ¿Conoces a Sakura-senpai? - cuestionó impresionado ya que era su amor desde que entró a la secundaria.

El moreno lo miró de reojo sin dar mucha importancia al hecho mientras, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

\- Se me confesó hace unos días...la rechacé - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Silencio.

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó.

\- ¿LA RECHAZASTE? - gritó impresionado, el moreno frunció el ceño ante el escándalo del Uzumaki - Definitivamente no es normal rechazarla dattebayo - exclamó mirando incrédulo al pelinegro, cubriendo su boca abierta con una mano como si estuviera mortificado ante tal acción del Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Tú eres el único que no es normal, debes tener algún problema - acusó Sasuke con una mueca agotada - Hpmf era una molestia... - excusó el azabache en su defensa.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Caminaba por el pasillo desierto de la escuela concentrado en su libro de leyes. Entró a la clase aun vacía por haber llegado muy temprano, no miraba por donde iba ya tenía memorizado el camino y su cuerpo ya se movía en automático._

 _Bufó molesto, mientras se sentaba en su pupitre, al ver como las leyes no permitían matar a alguien por mantener lo que es tuyo fuera del alcance de otro._

 _~ Tch...Tarde o temprano mueren, de cualquier forma, ¿qué tiene de malo adelantar ese instante? ~ pensó fastidiado y completamente frustrado, ¿acaso no había ninguna ley de pertenecía sobre una persona? Cuando se graduará decretaría alguna ley por ese estilo, todos le agradecerían estaba seguro._

 _\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - la voz de una chica interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre que excusas podría poner ante la corte, solo por si las necesitará algún día, miró de reojo a una pelirosa que entraba a su salón, ella lo había visto entrar cuando pasó en el pasillo y decidió seguirlo._

 _El moreno espero a que hablará._

 _¿Lo había nombrado no? Entonces algo tenía que decir._

 _Ella paró cerca de la mesa del profesor, estaban a unos metros de distancia ya que Sasuke se sentaba en la primera silla al lado de la ventana._

 _-Yo...quería decirte que...me gustas - pronunció con un tierno rubor en las mejillas y con las manos frente a su cuerpo mirándolo determinada - Me gustas desde que eramos niños._

 _Sasuke arqueó la ceja._

 _\- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó apoyando el libro en la mesa._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos como platos._

 _Su alma escapó por su boca. Siquiera la recordaba, bueno, ella sólo lo había visto una vez en su infancia y se había enamorado._

 _Había crecido su amor al verlo tan guapo y inteligente al entrar a secundaria, pero al parecer él no le prestó mucha atención._

 _Tampoco ahora lo hacía, Sasuke había vuelto a concentrarse en el libro sobre la mesa._

 _\- Dame una oportunidad y ver... - la interrumpió con una mirada gélida y llena de advertencia._

 _Sakura se heló._

 _\- Cállate, eres una molestia - bufó y volvió a su libro, estaba demasiado ocupado como para perder tiempo con chicas que no le interesaban._

 _La pelirosa estuvo petrificada por un tiempo, los alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón._

 _\- No me rendiré Sasuke-kun - fue lo último que dijo de forma determinada antes de salir apresurada al ver que los demás estudiantes entraban, sin embargo, el moreno siquiera le prestó atención nuevamente._

 _~ Si una persona **tropieza** sobre un cuchillo 14 veces no pueden culparme de homicidio por celos, es accidente, accidente...¡No! Eso sonaría idiota y como una tonta excusa ¡hasta para alguien como Naruto! ~ pensó el Uchiha._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Naruto, ajeno a sus recuerdos, seguía mirándolo estupefacto.

\- Estás loco por rechazarla...- de pronto puso un pie sobre su pupitre y le señaló con el dedo como si lo acusará - Tú idiota. ¿Cómo puedes considerarte siquiera hombre por no entender su belleza y además atreverte a llamarla molestia? - gruñó hacia él pero Sasuke no demostró remordimiento.

Los demás estudiantes temblaron en su lugar al verlo gritar y ponerse en esa posición, nadie había prestado atención en lo que dijo.

- _¡Ooh No! ¡Atacará a nuestro Sasuke-kun!_

- _Da miedo._

- _¡Si le toca un solo pelo se las verá con nosotras!_

Sasuke las ignoró y Naruto se petrificó en su lugar cuando todas nuevamente malinterpretaban la situación creyendo que el rubio estaba buscando pelea. Se sentó de golpe otra vez y se lamentó llorando sobre su pupitre golpeando éste repetidas veces, sintiendo lo injusto de la vida.

\- _¡Maldito!_ Otra vez mi reputación se manchó por tu culpa _¡Muérete Teme!_ \- se quejó llorando copiosamente sobre su pupitre sin dejar de golpearla con el puño cerrado mientras clavaba su rostro en la mesa y la empapada con sus lágrimas de cascada.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

\- Eres tú quien hizo escándalo, y no me insultes sólo porque a ti nadie se te confesó - contestó el pelinegro sin ánimos.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y le frunció el ceño.

\- Por supuesto que se me han confesado, de hecho muchas veces dattebayo - rebatió el rubio y el Uchiha lo miró con burla.

\- Seguramente tu madre - se burló Sasuke y el Uzumaki parpadeó.

\- ¿Eh? No, no me refería a ella ... _bueno también_ \- susurró con un puchero - Pero también hubo una chica que lo hizo, _aunque era algo rara_. Pero era muy hermosa ¡dattebayo!

\- ¿Estaba ciega y sorda? - preguntó arqueando la ceja con tonos de burla pero expresión siempre imperturbable, el rubio hizo una mueca de enfado - ¿Y que hay de ella ahora? - cuestionó ya que nadie oía de que el rubio tuviera novia.

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- La rechacé - dijo rascándose la nuca apenado y esquivando la mirada.

\- ¡Qué tarado! ¿Si era tan hermosa porque la rechazaste? - cuestionó el Uchiha arqueando la ceja.

\- Pues porque era una niña aun...- dijo apenado y Sasuke lo miró victorioso pero sin demostrar mas allá que con ese peculiar brillo en los ojos negros - Ademas, ¿¡tú quien eres para decir de rechazar chicas hermosas!? Has rechazado a Sakura-senpai y a prácticamente toda la escuela 'ttebayo! - gruñó cruzando sus brazos indignado y envidioso, sin comprender que tenía de tan bueno ese Uchiha.

Sasuke quedó en silencio por unos segundos, le dio la espalda y puso los codos sobre la mesa apoyando la cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas.

\- A mi sólo hay una chica que me interesa - confesó el moreno y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

Se levantó otra vez del asiento y se tiró sobre su pupitre poniendo la cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Hay alguien que te gusta? ¡Por favor dime quien es! ¿Nombre? ¿Edad? - suplicó saber el curioso Uzumaki.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado sin salir de su habitual posición.

\- No te lo diré - contestó, luego el pelinegro giró la cabeza hacia el rubio y le sonrió ligeramente.

Naruto quedó completamente congelado, así era la sonrisa de Sasuke, helada y te hacía temblar de miedo.

\- Porque si te la presentó te enamorarás de ella y no me daría otro remedio que matarte - dijo con brillo alrededor de él, como si fuera un ángel poético, cosa que claramente no era. Naruto retrocedió temblando y sentándose otra vez en su pupitre de forma cautelosa como si el mas ligero movimiento brusco provocará algún ataque de parte del pelinegro.

\- Es la primera vez que sonríes, no lo hagas, y por favor tampoco me mates 'tteba - suplicó aterrado. Sasuke volvió a su expresión habitual - Quizás lo dices porque es algo rara ¿verdad? Congeniaría contigo, tú eres raro - los escalofríos seguían por todo el cuerpo del yankee.

~ Una chica alienigena o un pie grande ~ pensó imaginando a una alien con uniforme y a un mono gigante.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos al notar el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Para mi ella es...Afrodita - dijo sincero Sasuke, soltó un suspiro y Naruto arqueó la ceja.

~ ¿¡Ah!?... ¿Afro? ~ el rubio imaginó una estudiante con una cabellera afro negro y gafas.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Era una noche que llovía sin parar._

 _Sobre la vereda mojada transitaban personas de toda clase, empresarios, amas de casa, estudiantes y Sasuke estaba incluido._

 _El moreno se detuvo frente a un gato negro de tan solo unos meses, de ojos amarillos destacables que maullaba dentro de una caja, abajo de un árbol que no lograba protegerlo completamente del agua, nadie paraba para prestarle atención al animal que venía con un cartelito de "Por favor adóptame", el gato temblaba sin fuerzas para salir de la caja y ponerse bajo un lugar seguro, tan pequeño y frágil._

 _El Uchiha que tenía una mano en el bolsillo y otro sosteniendo el paraguas rojo sobre su cabeza, lo miró sin sentimiento alguno._

 _\- Hmpf, los débiles deben ser eliminados - resopló antes de voltear el rostro para no verlo mas y seguir su camino, dio algunos pasos adelante pero una voz lo detuvo de ir mas lejos._

 _\- Lo siento señor gato, no puedo llevarte a mi casa, pero estoy segura que una buena persona te adoptará - murmuró con una dulce y melódica voz, él volteó el rostro sólo para impresionarse al ver una chica de un corto cabello azul y hermosos ojos perlas quitando su enorme chamarra y envolviendo al pequeño gatito, lo puso dentro de la caja y lo cubrió con el paraguas blanco que llevaba para luego dejarle algo que el moreno no pudo distinguir pero sabía era para que se alimentará._

 _Y la vio impresionado, como ella temblaba y su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, no fuera por lo largo de su falda y el sueter color amarillo que llevaba sobre la camisa blanca podría haber visto mas de lo necesario, parecía tan frágil y indefensa, tan angustiada por el pobre animalito._

 _Sasuke giró su rostro completamente hacia ella para analizarla con detenimiento, se sintió excitado, pero no mal piensen, no fue de forma indecente, sino que algo recorría cálido sus venas dejándolo embobado, un sentimiento puro e inocente, un hormigueo lo incomodaba en el estómago y un brillo maravillado y peculiar pasó por sus ojos mientras la observaba, algo se removía dentro de él causando un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas, aumentado su temperatura corporal._

 _Cuando la vio dándole ese paraguas sin dudar pensó que, sería lindo si él fuera ese gato, le dieron ganas de estar en el lugar de ese gato, pero después pensó que mejor no, ya que estaría todo empapado por la lluvia y con hambre._

 _Se acercó a ella sin pensar, jamas había imaginado que un día ofrecería a una chica compartir el paraguas._

 _\- Oye... - cuando trató de llamar su atención y justo cuando estaba por poner el paraguas sobre la cabeza de ella, la chica se levantó, lista para irse, los dos cruzaron miradas._

 _¡Oh! Sus ojos era eran como la luna. Perfectos._

 _Era como la luna que así como la personalidad de él que tenía su lado oscuro oculto._

 _Tan poético para él._

 _¡Y su rostro era tan delicado!_

 _Sus mejillas tan coloreadas._

 _¡Parecían los tomates que él adoraba!_

 _Una muñeca de porcelana frágil._

 _Y se veía tan pequeña que le entraban ganas de arrullarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir, ¡jamás!_

 _Pero algo sucedió que él no entendió en ese momento, la peliazul tan pronto cruzó miradas deshizo el contacto y se fue corriendo bajo la lluvia._

 _~ Tengo que llegar rápido o si no nii-san se preocupará ~ pensó la ojiperla que ahora agarraba su maletín y lo usaba como paraguas corriendo apresurada bajo la lluvia, sin tomar nota de la presencia del moreno o darse cuenta de sus intenciones._

 _Sasuke quedó ahí estático viendo como se alejaba._

 _¿No se había dado cuenta de que iba a ofrecerle ayuda? Pero, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, ella lo vio, cruzó miradas con él, entonces... ¿acababa de ser ignorado?_

 _Las chicas tan solo verlo acercarse ya se arrojaban hacia él, no importaba la edad que tenían, por todas era considerado alguien apuesto y él estaba al tanto de eso._

 _Miró impresionado la espalda de la chica que se alejaba mas y mas entre la gente._

 _La lluvia sonaba fuertemente alrededor del pelinegro, gotas gruesas golpeando el paraguas brutalmente._

 _Sasuke miró al gato que ahora dormía un poco mas cálido adentro de la chamarra de la chica y bajo el paraguas blanco que le había dejado._

 _Volvió a envidiar al gato._

 _Miró atentamente las pertenecías que la peliazul había dejado, analizando una por una._

 _Minutos mas tarde Sasuke llegó a su departamento, con un gato, una chamarra y un paraguas que era todo lo que ella había tocado._

 _*Fin del flash Back*_

Nuevamente ajeno a los pensamientos del enamorado Uchiha que divagaba entre recuerdos, Naruto lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Porqué no te has declarado aun? - cuestionó el Uzumaki, todas las chicas lo deseaban qué tenía de diferente ésta, seguramente con solo declararse sería aceptado, eso era tan injusto, Naruto tenía mejor corazón que el Uchiha.

~ Así cuando te corresponda yo consolaré a Sakura-chan ~ pensó sonriendo malvado internamente por idealizar un plan de consuelo, bueno quizás no tan buen corazón, Naruto era astuto.

Sasuke no contestó, se encogió de hombros. Él está bien y feliz con tan solo observarla pasar al salir de la escuela, y con seguirla hasta su casa y con ver desde afuera de su ventana y...

\- No me digas que... ¿Tienes miedo a confesarte? - preguntó burlón el rubio. Sasuke se sobresaltó.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - el Uchiha lo miró alarmado, indignado con tal suposición.

Fue el turno del moreno de levantarse y girar hacia él, puso las dos manos de golpe sobre el pupitre del Uzumaki y éste pudo notar el pálido rosado de su mejilla derecha.

¿Sasuke ruborizado?

\- No, No tengo miedo, sólo que es muy repentino, además...- fue interrumpido por la risa del yankee.

Todas la chicas prestaban atención a la escena, ¿su magnifico Sasuke Uchiha mostrando alguna expresión que no fuera un ceño fruncido?

Parecía alarmado.

\- Pfft...Mira, Mira, tratando siempre de ser genial y ahora luces como un gatito miedocito ¿o no? - se burló el rubio apoyando la espalda en la pared y el brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

\- Confesarse es pan comido, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera - gruñó el Uchiha de orgullo herido.

Naruto siguió sonriendo perverso.

Las chicas murmuraban.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun confesarse a alguien?

~ ¿Seré yo? ~ se preguntaron todas la chicas mirando expectante y ilusionadas al Uchiha.

\- ¡Entonces hazlo hoy! - ordenó el Uzumaki divertido, nadie podía oír él como reía por dentro, Naruto jamás lo había visto así desde que lo conoció, cosa que fue al inicio de la secundaria.

Desde que había empezado la escuela lo ponían junto a al Uchiha en las actividades debido a las iniciales de sus apellidos y su estatura -a la cual los dos siempre discutían por quien era el mas alto cuando en realidad los dos tenían 1.70 m- pero se debía mas bien al hecho de que el moreno no tenía amigos y Naruto siempre restaba.

El rubio en el fondo lo consideraba un amigo, el primero que tuvo en la secundaria ya que este no se alejaba de él y parecía tan solitario como él, pero después se dio cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha parecía un chico mucho peor que un delincuente.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que era todo lo que ocultaba bajo esa máscara de frialdad, estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno, no era lo que las chicas ilusionadas pensaban, que él era un chico que ocultaba sus emociones pero en realidad en el fondo tenía un mar de sentimientos que ellas morían por sacar a luz.

¡Ah! Y no estaban equivocadas en que tenía un mar de emociones, uno muy turbulento y profundo, tempestuoso y obsesionado, sentía hasta demasiado amor.

Era literalmente un loco enamorado.

Pero eso no llegaba a ser tierno al punto de vista del Uzumaki.

\- ¡Lo haré! - gruñó decidido el Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió con burla.

 **[...]**

 _Al día siguiente._

Las chicas temblaban de miedo en la puerta de la escuela al verlo pasar.

Naruto ignoró eso, ya acostumbrado a esas reacciones por parte de los demás, y observó la espalda del Uchiha que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos listo para pasar por la entrada de la escuela.

\- ¡Oee Teeeme! - gritó como siempre de forma escandalosa y entusiasmado - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te confesaste? - preguntó malicioso con una sonrisa acercándose y los dos pararon justo en la entrada de la escuela - Seguramente no lo hiciste tteba - aseguró sonriendo de lado.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y luego miró otra vez al frente listo para entrar.

\- Sí lo hice - contestó y se rindió de la idea de entrar, sus hombros decayeron y su mirada se hizo vacía.

Naruto parpadeó.

\- Vamos, no me mientas... ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora tienes novia? - cuestionó cauteloso el Uzumaki, sin entender su reacción.

Sasuke suspiró.

\- No, fui rechazado - contestó serio el azabache,Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿QUÉ!? ¿¡Tú fuiste rechazado por esa chica afro!? - preguntó en estado de shock.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Es afrodita ¡Tarado! No afro - gruñó el moreno y frunció aun mas el ceño cuando vio la mueca del rubio que ahora se controlaba para no reír pero las lágrimas se acumulaban en los rincones de los ojos azules y sus cachetes se inflaban.

~ Los chicos que rechazan tanto a las chicas, son rechazados cuando se confiesan...Esto es ridículo ~ pensó riendo internamente el rubio luego quedó estático al ver la expresión que el Uchiha ponía, parecía algo abochornado.

 _" La detuvo cerca de unos árboles de cerezo._

 _El lugar perfecto._

 _Estaba sola._

 _El momento perfecto._

 _Ella lo miraba alarmada y sorprendida, y quien sabe un poco asustada por no saber que iba a hacer, estar frente a un desconocido y sin sus amigas no ayudaba._

 _La expresión perfecta._

 _\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - fue directo al punto._

 _Un momento de silencio._

 _La chica se sonrojó de pies a cabeza por la repentina pregunta._

 _\- ¿¡Eh!? - ella lo miró impactada, luego bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos avergonzada e incómoda._

 _Sin duda la chica perfecta._

 _\- Ehh..mm..etto...esto es tan repentino..yo..- ella jugaba inquieta con sus dedos, se inclinó en una reverencia de disculpas -¡Lo siento no puedo! - contestó y luego salió corriendo dejando atrás al pelinegro estático."_

\- Después que me confesé ella quedó sorprendida...al ver su expresión pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar - confesó ameno, el moreno parecía perdido, su mejilla estaba coloreada de forma imperceptible y su expresión sin ánimo tenía un toque melancólico. Sasuke volteó el rostro avergonzado - Tch... ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto - refunfuñó y Naruto lo quedó observando estático y extrañamente conmovido.

~ Él es muy popular con las chicas y lo molestan a menudo sin dejarlo en paz a ningún momento...que una chica le guste tanto al punto que muestre esa clase de expresiones y diga esas cosas... ~ el Uzumaki por primera vez sintió pena del Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Naruto agarró el cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡Patético! - gritó y el moreno ensanchó aun mas los ojos al insulto que recibió del Uzumaki cabeza hueca - ¿¡Sólo has fallado una vez y ya estás deprimido!? Si de verdad te gusta esa chica entonces no te rindas fácilmente hasta que ella acepte ser tu novia ¡dattebayo! - aconsejó pretendiendo levantar los ánimos del Uchiha.

-... Dobe - murmuró Sasuke que lo miraba impresionado, pero no con sus palabras. Su expresión volvió a la frialdad de siempre y apartó las manos del rubio con una palmada que soltó un ligero quejido de dolor por el golpe - Suéltame Usurantokachi...- gruñó y el rubio parpadeó, el pelinegro se acomodó el cuello de la camisa con elegancia - ¿Quien dijo que iba a rendirme? - cuestionó como si estuviera ofendido por tal deducción.

~ ¿Eh? ~ Naruto estaba confundido ahora.

\- Pero tú dijiste que... tú dijiste que tu corazón iba a explotar - excusó señalando tembloroso al Uchiha como si lo acusará de hacerlo llegar a la conclusión de que se iba a rendir.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y lo miró impasible.

\- Eso es porque se veía tan adorable con su cara de angustia que mi corazón estaba emocionado - declaró el yandere como si le explicará lo mas obvio del mundo - Pero yo no he fallado, mi propósito era que se percatará de mi existencia, a parte de eso estoy en un nivel que no sé su nombre aun - admitió el Uchiha serio.

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó.

\- ¿¡Tú ni siquiera sabías su nombre!? - cuestionó estupefacto, algunos estudiantes pasaron por ellos mirándolos extrañados - Entonces el pedirle ser tu novia es ir demasiado rápido Teme - gritó aun incrédulo por todo lo ocurrido.

\- Hmpf...No te preocupes tanto - respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si todo estuviera resuelto y tuviera las soluciones para cualquier problema - Haré que ella sólo me mire a mi, por mas que no logre obtener su corazón - declaró y dio una sonrisa de lado macabra.

El Uzumaki sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

~ Sasuke tenía esos ojos de criminal ~ pensó aterrado el rubio, temiendo por la chica quien tenía la atención de ese Uchiha, la idea de verla encerrada en una habitación solo con el moreno por suerte no pasó por la cabeza del sensible Uzumaki.

Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro y suspiró resignado con una sonrisa.

\- De todos modos intenta dar lo mejor de ti, yo te estará animando desde lejos...y no causes problemas a la policía - aconsejó con una sonrisa brillante pero sintiendo un poco de pena por la víctima, es decir futura novia del Uchiha, Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco.

\- No hay necesidad de que me digas algo como eso...- dijo confiado de si mismo - Además, ¿Por qué tengo que oír eso viniendo de alguien como tú? - cuestionó ya que el rubio era quien siempre se metía en problemas con las autoridades por su aspecto salvaje.

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien los interrumpió.

\- ¡Naruto-niisan! - la voz suave de una chica llegó a los oídos de los dos muchachos que voltearon a ver a una peliazul que venía corriendo con un bento en la mano y su mochila en la espalda.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Era ella.

Naruto parpadeó.

Ella se detuvo jadeando ligeramente y le extendió el bento.

\- Lamento pedirte esto pero es que Neji-niisan se olvidó su bento, ¿puedes entregarlo por mi? - preguntó amablemente y luego se dio cuenta de un tercero en la escena, sobresaltándose alarmada. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente - ¡Oh! ¡El chico de ayer! - dijo impresionada por verlo ahí.

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados.

~ ¿Naruto-niisan? ~ se preguntó Sasuke mirando estático al rubio que lo miraba de igual forma.

~ ¿Chico de ayer? ~ se preguntó Naruto.

La peliazul ajena a los pensamientos de los dos le sonrió al Uchiha, ella era 15 centímetros mas baja que él, su pelo era corto y llevaba el uniforme escolar de la escuela privada para señoritas, un sueter amarillo con una camisa blanca manga larga y una corbata roja, la falda era larga hasta las rodillas, aunque parecía verse rellenita a causa de la ropa holgada y discreta Sasuke sabía que no era así (ustedes no querrán saber como lo descubrió).

La peliazul hizo una reverencia.

\- La-Lamento el malentendido de ayer... ¡pensé que-que te estabas confesando! - confesó extremadamente avergonzada con un enorme sonrojo, se levantó y sonrió apenada inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado - Después una amiga mía me dijo "¿Por qué un chico tan guapo se me confesaría...

 _" - ¿Por qué un chico que jamas has visto se te declararía de pronto? ¿Sólo si fuera un acosador o algo? Él no parece la clase de chicos que hiciera tal cosa, además estamos aun en la escuela media es raro que un chico de secundaria se fije en alguien de una escuela de "niñas"._

 _La peliazul parpadeó._

 _\- ¡Oh! Tienes razón - dijo con una mano cubriendo su boca entreabierta, aceptando la explicación de su amiga."_

\- Lo siento de verdad...me dio algo de pánico - pronunció cohibida y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, aunque tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para poder hacerlo por la diferencia de estaturas - En-en verdad lo lamento - dijo con una expresión que hizo que el Uchiha se derritiera por dentro.

Sin embargo Naruto se alarmó.

\- Espera Hinata-chan, este chico...- trató de advertir, sin embargo fue interrumpido, Sasuke le tapó la boca y se puso entre él y ella.

\- Está bien, lo siento por ser tan repentino ayer - dijo con una sonrisa suave que hizo que los pelos de Naruto se erizaran de miedo, jamás lo había visto ser educado o sonreír dulce hacía una chica.

~ ¡Oh! Tan adorable ~ pensó el Uchiha acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos delicadas y pequeñas entre las suyas, Hinata se sonrojó y lo miró algo incomoda, encogiéndose sobre si misma ligeramente asustada.

\- Así que te llamas Hinata...no me importaría si me llamas onii-san "de ahora en adelante" - dijo con esa suave sonrisa y Hinata se ruborizó aun mas sintiendo como su corazón dio un enorme salto en ese momento.

Naruto agarró el hombro del Uchiha y miró a la peliazul.

\- Espera un momento Hinata-chan ya vuelvo...- dijo sonriendo forzado y jaló al Uchiha hasta atrás de un árbol un poco mas lejos, Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras era arrastrado, Hinata parpadeó confundida con el actuar de ambos muchachos, encogiéndose de hombros encaró el suelo llevando una mano al pecho como si eso fuera a calmar su corazón acelerado.

\- ¡No me digas que era ella teme! - exigió alarmado el rubio temiendo por la pobre Hyuga.

Sasuke sin embargo no se asustó, le frunció el ceño y un aura negra se apoderó de él, el Uzumaki se aterró por el cambio repentino de personalidad, jamas lo había visto ser cortés o acercarse por voluntad propia hacia una chica pero cambiar bruscamente a una aura frío hizo que Naruto deseara ponerlo de regreso al lado de la Hyuga.

\- ¡Dime porque te llamó nii-san! - exigió crujiendo los huesos de los dedos con una mirada sombría.

Naruto tragó grueso.

\- Es na larga historia Teme...- excusó esquivando la mirada y el Uchiha lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo amenazante, el rubio tensó la mandíbula con una expresión aterrada.

\- ¡Dímela! - ordenó impaciente el pelinegro.

¿Qué historia tenía Naruto con su afrodita?

\- ¡Ella es la chica que rechacé cuando ella tenía 7! - confesó cerrando los ojos y temiendo su destino, ella era sólo una niña, y lo seguía siendo para el Uzumaki, apenas tenía doce aunque pronto cumpliría los trece- ¡Me dice onii-san porque somos cercanos!

Abrió un ojo lentamente al no oír nada, luego de golpe abrió ambos al notar que el aura había aumentado y juraba que había rayos al rededor del Uchiha.

\- Dime un motivo por el cual no debería deshacerme de ti - exigió el celoso y posesivo moreno apretando mas el cuello de su camisa y mirándolo superior como si con tan sólo un movimiento podría quitarle la vida.

Naruto supo entonces que el Uchiha sería capaz de cumplir su palabra.

\- So-soy amigo de su hermano dattebayo...- Sasuke lo miró confundido - ¡Puedo hablar bien de ti para que te acepte como familia! De veras, de veras - aseguró porque aunque fuera un peleador por excelencia el aura de Sasuke era aterradora y no podía hacer mas que temer por su vida .

El moreno aflojó el agarre y lo miró dudando, analizando su propuesta.

~ Familia... ~ pensó detenidamente. Conseguir la aceptación de su familia significaría que los aprobarían juntos, luego se haría parte de la familia de ella, lo que significaba ¡estar casado con ella!

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Quien es? - cuestionó de pronto exigente, aun dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras, Naruto se tensó nuevamente y agitó las manos inocente.

\- Se llama Neji Hyuga... es de tercero...- dijo apresurado y Sasuke se detuvo a pensarlo por unos segundos antes de fusilarlo nuevamente con la mirada.

\- Eso aun no me explica porque se te confesó - gruñó volviendo a apretar el cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡Era una niña dattebayo! ¡Nos conocemos desde la infancia porque somos vecinos! ¡No siente mas nada por mi por eso me llama nii-san! - ese fue su ultimo intento.

Sasuke parpadeó.

~ ¡Vecinos! ~ pensó sorprendido analizando la nueva información.

Lo soltó y le dio la espalda y puso las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¡Dormiré en tu casa hoy dobe! - dijo sonriendo de lado y Naruto se mortificó.

¡No! ¡Absolutamente no lo llevaría a su casa! No lograría dormir con un maníaco acostado en la cama al lado.

Naruto lloriqueó mientras salía detrás del árbol junto a Sasuke que ya ponía una sonrisa al acercarse a la peliazul que los miraba confundida.

\- Lo siento Hinata-chan - murmuró para si mismo antes de acercarse a ella.

Hinata los miraba sin entender pero sonrió provocando un flechazo en el corazón del Uchiha.

 **[...]**

 _Esa noche._

Kushina abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hijo entrando con alguien mas.

\- ¡Ya llegue! - dijo sin su habitual ánimo el rubio y Minato quien había salido de la cocina también quedó estático. Naruto se paró y señaló al Uchiha al lado que estaba concentrado en analizar los alrededores, mas bien estaba en busca de ventanas que dieran a la habitación de la Hyuga - Este es...- su explicación fue interrumpida por su madre.

\- ¿¡Eres amigo de Naruto!? - cuestionó corriendo emocionada en dirección al Uchiha y tomando sus manos, Sasuke casi dio un paso atrás por el instinto, la miró con detenimiento.

Ahora sabía a quien había salido el rubio.

Kushina lo miraba expectante al igual que Minato quien se había puesto tras su esposa, era insólito su hijo traer a alguien que no fuera los Hyuga, todos le temían al Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba a punto de refutar ya que aunque antes creía ser amigo de él, ahora debía admitir le temía un poco, además de que había sido obligado a traerlo.

\- No es exactamente eso... - murmuró el rubio pero fue ignorado. Sasuke sólo asintió con su imperturbable expresión, no podía decir, "vine a su casa para poder tener una mejor visión de Hinata, cuidarla de que no se acerquen pervertidos que la merodeen por las noches y tener la oportunidad de observarla mientras duerme sin romper ninguna ley por estar espiando en su patio", aunque sólo el acto de mirar a una menor de edad ya era algo fuera de las leyes.

\- ¡Kyyya! - Kushina saltó emocionada y volteó a ver a su esposo - ¿Lo viste Minato? ¡Son amigos, amigos! Nuestro hijo al fin tiene un amigo de su edad - dijo abrazando a su esposo llorando exageradamente mientras éste le sonreía dando palmaditas tranquilizadoras.

Sasuke los observó con un poco de envidia, era completamente diferente a su familia.

Naruto suspiró, no acabaría jamas con un momento de alegría de su madre.

\- Bien, bien - resopló resignado sonriendo de lado al ver la animación de sus padre, ¿qué iba a hacer? - Nosotros vamos a mi cuarto, vamos teme - informó el rubio empujando al Uchiha por la espalda en dirección a las escaleras, los dos subieron aun con la mirada de ambos adultos sonrientes en su espalda.

Naruto entró a su habitación acompañado del Uchiha, se volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

Sasuke siquiera paró para analizar la habitación desorganizada, solo sacó la mochila de su espalda y la puso en su frente para abrirla.

\- Por cierto bastardo ¿Qué tienes en esa mochila que cargas? - preguntó curioso acercándose al pelinegro, luego ensanchó los ojos quedando de piedra al lado de la cama al ver que era lo guardaba con tan celo, supo que era mejor no haber preguntado.

Un brillo de estrella pasó por los ojos del Uchiha mientras quitaba los binoculares y una cámara profesional con una expresión seria.

Sasuke no pretendía dormir.

Para el Uchiha, hoy sería una noche ocupada.

Para Naruto hoy sería una noche tormentosa, porque estaba seguro de que...Sasuke Uchiha estaba loco y era peligroso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Adaptación SasuHina de Manga "Yankee to yandere no karera ni wa tomodachi ga inai".

 **Género:** Humor, Yandere, Yankee, ligero romance, lolicon, amistad.

 **Edad:** Hinata 12; Sasuke y Naruto 17; Sakura 18; Neji 18.

 **Yandere** : Alguien con interés amoroso que se presenta de forma cariñosa (solamente con la persona amada) al principio pero luego demuestran una obsesión enfermiza con esa persona. ¡Un loco de amor!

 **Yankee:** Un delincuente juvenil.

 **Tsundere** : Persona cuyo comportamiento inicial es grosero, reservado e incluso hostil, pero que gradualmente se transforma en alguien cálido, sensible y amigable.

 **Siscon o Complejo de hermana:** Es alguien que quiere demasiado a su hermana menor, aveces hasta el punto de amarla, sobreprotegerla y adorarla (sin llegar a ser el incesto).

 **[. . .]**

 _\- Sasuke-kun, prueba mi comida._

 _\- Sasuke-kun hice un almuerzo para ti. Si no te molesta podrías..._

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun!_

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun!_

Desde la azotea un par de ojos celestes observaban las chicas amontonadas alrededor del Uchiha, indignado con el actuar de éste al simplemente ignorar a las féminas cómo si fuera un ser superior y ellas simples mortales.

~ ¡Ah! ¡Él no comprende a las chicas para nada! ~ pensó el rubio irritado, tensando la mandíbula ~ Le faltan modales ~

Un vena saltó en su frente y con su enfado dio la vuelta dejando de observar la escena tan rutinaria en los horarios de almuerzo. Bufó mientras se sentaba en el único banco existente en esa azotea quitando de su mochila la caja de almuerzo, sin mirarla.

\- Si estuviese en su lugar no me importaría quien la hubiera hecho o la comida que fuera, me las comería todas, ¡de verás! - gruñó en voz alta a la nada, un simple pájaro en el cielo despejado aleteaba con su típico canto vespertino "Aho, Aho". El verano ya había empezado y todos usaban los uniformes más livianos, incluso Sasuke quien siempre venía prolijo hoy llevaba una simple camisa blanca del uniforme sin nada por abajo, pero Naruto seguía utilizando la capa negra por sobre el uniforme y la banda en su frente cómo si el calor no lo afectará, lejos de ser visto cómo algo increíble para los demás sólo le seguía dando su título de delincuente juvenil. El rubio volvió a bufar poniendo la caja de almuerzo sobre su regazo, donde ya había puesto un pañuelo para evitar ensuciarse, buenos modales no le faltaban a causa de Kushina, si lo hicieran tendría que enfrentarse a la furia de ésta - En cambio yo sólo tengo un bento que me preparó mi querida madre...- Naruto parpadeó confundido al notar su caja de almuerzo de un color diferente al naranja que le pertenecía. Éste era de un color blanco simples con un lazo lavanda atado alrededor, lo abrió para ver el contenido y se dio cuenta que había cometido un error - ¡Oh! Le di el equivocado a Neji, seguramente está con el mío ahora, éste es el bento que hizo Hinata, 'tteba - murmuró golpeándose la frente con los palillos que había tomado junto a la caja.

Naruto se tensó al oír un fuerte y estremecedor sonido.

 **Tum, Tum, Tum, Tum.**

Giró la cabeza bruscamente hacía la puerta y ésta se abrió de un azote. El Uzumaki no pudo más que ensanchar los ojos y agradecía no estar bebiendo nada o lo habría escupido completamente.

\- ¿Acabas de decir bento de Hinata? - preguntó Sasuke jadeando entrecortado, el responsable por casi destruir las escaleras y la puerta de la azotea por la velocidad con la cual llegó. Una gota resbaló por la sien de Naruto.

~ ¿¡Cómo es posible que escuche de tan lejos, 'ttebayo!? ~ fue lo único que se preguntó el rubio mirando pasmado al pelinegro que sostenía la puerta, sudando y tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

...

Cuando no comprendía lo que sucedía Naruto solía mantener sus ojos bien entrecerrados, sus ojos se hacía bien chiquitos y adquirían rasgos característicos de los orientales, a veces se rascaba la cabeza o ponía la mano bajó el mentón, para tomar su tiempo y analizar lo que necesitaba entender. En estos momentos simplemente mantenía sus manos sobre la caja de almuerzo y encaraba a Sasuke, parado frente a él, con esa habitual mirada de "Espera un segundo por favor, déjame ver si lo entendí realmente", entrecerrando los ojos hasta casi cerrar sus párpados completamente. Sasuke lo miraba imperturbable, sin embargo por dentro, faltaba poco para que su paciencia se agotará, el rubio que hace más de dos minutos no respondía.

\- Creo que no oí bien. - contestó después de un tiempo, limpiando la cerrilla de su oído con el dedo meñique - ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste? - cuestionó despreocupado.

\- ¿Podrías darme ese bento? - repitió sin preámbulos Sasuke, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para discutir así que no le importó volver a formular la pregunta con tal de que el rubio se lo entregará de una vez. Naruto congeló con el meñique en su oído. No es que hubiera escuchado mal, se había lavado las orejas en la ducha tal cómo su madre le había enseñado de pequeño., pero aun seguía sin creer que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera siendo educado y pidiendo algo en lugar de solo tomarlo cómo si le perteneciera.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué debería dártelo!? - interrogó desconfiado. - Además, no puedo hacerlo, debo dárselo a Neji, esto es para el hermano de Hinata, me lo entregó antes de salir para que se lo diera a él ya que salió mas temprano, si no se lo doy seguramente los problemas van a restar para mi, ¡de verás! - aseguró estremeciéndose por completo con tan sólo la idea pasar por su mente. Sasuke lo encaró superior antes de tomar sus hombros con fuerza e inclinarse hacía él, sobresaltándolo.

\- Creo que no estás entendiendo, no me interesa para quien fue hecho desde que ella lo haya tocado - declaró con falso tono gentil que al parecer de Naruto no congeniaba para nada con él - Deberías estar más preocupado conmigo que con ese tal Neji - aseguró aun con la sonrisa el azabache pero fue ignorado ya que Naruto se concentró en su primera declaración.

\- No digas esa clase de cosas con ese tono, ¡pervertido! - reprendió el yankee. Sasuke se alejó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- De cualquier forma no pretendo comerlo, debería preservarlo tal y cómo está - pronunció con tono monótono cómo si no dijera nada fuera de lo común, con aspecto pensativo. Los pelos de Naruto se pusieron de punta.

\- ¡Se pudrirá! La comida está hecha para comérsela, ¡de verás! - refutó alarmado. Suspiró al ver que no recibía respuesta por parte del Uchiha, solamente otra encogida de hombros - Está bien te la daré por diez mil yenes - dijo cerrando la caja de almuerzo creyendo que la discusión no seguiría, ya se estaba por levantar para ir a entregar el bento a su respectivo dueño y recuperar su almuerzo, hoy no le tocaba ramen pero en su almuerzo había Narutomaki's.

\- ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? - preguntó el Uchiha, Naruto sonrió de lado sin encararlo.

\- Si no vas a pagar entonces ríndete, 'ttebayo - alegó parándose a su altura y encarando al Uchiha cara a cara, desafiándolo al creer que ya había ganado, listo para retirarse se detuvo cuando Sasuke suspiró agotado.

\- Esto es tan anormal. - declaró poniendo la mano en su bolsillo trasero, el rubio parpadeó, confundido.

~ ¿Eh? ~

Sasuke sacó la billetera dispuesto a pagarle lo que pedía y Naruto no pudo más que sentir que su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo.

\- Eso es tan barato, tu de verdad no comprendes el valor de Hinata, ¿verdad? - preguntó con su típica expresión indescifrable ignorando lo estupefacto que el Uzumaki estaba tanto por afuera cómo por adentro.

~ ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Él está dispuesto a pagar cualquier cantidad de dinero!?...Aunque yo quiera el dinero debe de haber algo de más valor ~ raciocinó el rubio.

\- ¡Espera un momento! - ordenó alterado el Uzumaki, Sasuke se detuvo y lo encaró extrañado, enarcando la ceja - ¡No quiero el dinero! Tengo una idea mejor, ¡de verás! - aseguró con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro. El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y guardó el dinero, poniendo su billetera nuevamente en el bolsillo trasero, observando al pensativo Uzumaki con desconfianza.

~ ¿Qué se trae éste? ~ se preguntó mirándolo con sospecha.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Arrodíllate en el suelo y di "Por favor, Uzumaki-sama" - ordenó. Sasuke sintió sus pelos ponerse de punta en repulsión.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás loco! Deja de bromear o voy a matarte - aseguró con el ceño fruncido, Naruto resopló sonriendo satisfecho.

\- Puff. Así que eres de rendirte fácil, sabía que no lo harías 'tteba. Iré a darle esto a Neji - dijo sonriendo victorioso mientras le daba la espalda, amenazando con irse. Sasuke se alarmó.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó en un conflicto interno, deteniéndolo con su llamado. El yankee aumentó su sonrisa al ser detenido, el Uchiha apretó con fuerza las manos - Eres despreciable - gruñó con una mirada capaz de calar los huesos de cualquier uno, pero Naruto se sintió triunfar cuando Sasuke empezó a agacharse en el suelo - Maldición - masculló con los pómulos ligeramente enrojecidos ante tan ridícula escena que estaba por protagonizar. Naruto se puso frente a él mirándolo desde arriba con superioridad mientras esperaba impaciente que Sasuke se inclinará ante él.

~ Así se siente la victoria? ~ pensó emocionado. Sasuke puso las manos en el suelo pero al contrario de lo que Naruto esperaba fue tomado por sorpresa y recibió una patada bajo la mandíbula cuando Sasuke utilizó sus manos cómo impulso para girar sus piernas en el aire.

La caja de bento voló al ser suelta por el rubio que había sido enviado al suelo, con una mueca de dolor.

Naruto se sentó de inmediato con una mirada de furia, sosteniendo su mentón adolorido.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Para que rayos fue eso? ¡Casi me matas! - gruñó exagerado. Sasuke al levantarse y atrapar a caja de almuerzo que cayó directamente en sus manos le sonrió de lado.

\- Te advertí que iba a matarte - declaró despreocupado. Naruto ensanchó los ojos.

\- ¿Quien rayos se tomaría esas palabras dichas a la ligera tan en serio? - preguntó estupefacto el Uzumaki, jamás se había tomado una amenaza de esa clase en serio, después de todo quien espera que un simple estudiante cumpla con su palabra - ¡Atacándome cuando baje la guardia!¡Bastardo! - bramó irritado. Sasuke lo ignoró contento con lo que tenía en manos.

Enojado Naruto se irguió del suelo y se arrojó completamente sobre el azabache, chocando con él que perdió el equilibrio al tratar de esquivarlo pero sólo logró que la caja de almuerzo saliera volando por sobre las rejas de la azotea.

Sasuke y Naruto observaron con la boca en un perfecto "o" a la víctima volar por el cielo y empezar a descender a toda velocidad, ambos corrieron hasta las rejas y miraron hacía abajo presenciando el alimento esparcirse por la tierra.

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo y temió girar el rostro hacia al lado pero infelizmente la curiosidad lo venció, luego se arrepintió de ello.

\- Estás muerto, dobe - pronunció gélido el Uchiha erizando los pelos del Uzumaki de puro pavor.

En el cielo los pájaros seguían cantando despreocupados, "Aho, Aho".

En la azotea solo el grito del Uzumaki se oyó.

* * *

 **Para los que leyeron el manga original notaran que voy cambiar el orden de los capítulos.**

 **Habrá NaruSaku, y Neji será incluido en la historia cómo un chico con complejo de hermana (remarcó - no es incesto), el motivo por el que cambié el orden se verá a medida que avanzan los capítulos, que pueden ser cortos un largos.**

 **Este fue corto, solo para demostrar que seguiré con esta historia y no será más un One-shot. Había pensado dejarlo en One-shot, algo abierto y simples, pero hice un faction en wattpad entonces pensé en escribir en esta plataforma también :3. Muchas gracias por la paciencia con mi demora, errores de ortografía, palabras o letras comidas, y por seguir leyendo. No se preocupen que seguiré con las otra historias también, estoy trabajando en eso cómo puedo. En fin, espero les haya gustado.**

 _ **Att: Safamantica s2**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Debe estar por aquí - aseguró Sasuke caminando por la trasera de la escuela siendo seguido por el rubio.

\- _Pof qui a mi '¿dettayo? (Por que a mi ,'¿ttebayo?)_ \- murmuró con dificultad el yankee, con el ojo hinchado de un color morado, dos chichones en su cabeza , uno sobre el otro, y los labios el doble de su tamaño normal, siguiendo (porque había sido obligado) al Uchiha en su búsqueda por la caja de almuerzo.

Sasuke lo fusiló con la mirada por sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - gruñó. Naruto se tensó, alarmado.

\- Nafda _(Nada)_ \- contestó de inmediato, el Uchiha frunció el ceño antes de volver a mirar al frente y chasquear la lengua.

\- Tsk. Esto es toda tu culpa por no dármelo cuando te lo pedí - objetó irritado con las manos en sus bolsillos, analizando detenidamente con la mirada cada rincón del patio en busca de la caja de almuerzo -¡Ahí está! - dijo llamando la atención del rubio, que se supo a su lado curioso.

\- ¿Donde? - preguntó deteniéndose en seco junto a Sasuke, la frente de ambos se volvió azul, mientras la expresión de Naruto era de asco la del Uchiha era de espanto - Qué desperdicio', de verás - declaró el rubio viendo la comida esparcida por el suelo mezclada con la tierra y pequeñas ramas de un árbol, la caja estaba igual de sucia y maltratada.

Estaba demasiado espantoso cómo para comérselo.

\- No, quizás debería decir justo a salvo, si le quito la parte sucia y...- murmuró el Uchiha con la mano bajo el mentón, observando pensativo la caja de almuerzo. Naruto lo miró estupefacto.

\- ¡Ya no sirve, "tteba! - gritó alarmado.

Mientras ellos discutían un par de aves descendió del cielo llamados por el festín, se detuvieron al lado de la caja de almuerzo.

Sasuke encaró a las palomas, las palomes encararon a Sasuke con sus ojos desviados hacia lados opuestos, movieron la cabeza de forma tan espasmódica y continua, con "Prru, Pruu's" inocentes. El Uchiha las desafió con la mirada a que se atrevieran a comer eso y las ingenuas palomas picotearon la comida.

La aves sintieron una gota resbalar por su sien y el aire helado detrás de ella mientras picoteaban, dejaron de comer sudando frío con el instinto animal en completa alerta, sin ver al Uchiha con la mirada ensombrecida que prometía hacer picadillo de paloma para la cena de su gato.

\- ¡Naruto! - la voz de un recién llegado distrayendo a los dos chicos de segundo año. El rubio reconoció la voz y empezó a sudar frío temiendo que fuera exactamente quien pensaba, lentamente volteó la cabeza hacía atrás para encontrarse con quien menos deseaba - Al fin te encuentro, me diste tu caja de almuerzo...- explicó con calma un castaño de ojos pálidos. Sasuke giró hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos ya con la sospecha de quien se trataría, olvidando por ahora a las palomas, Naruto ya se había puesto tenso y intentaba cubrir completamente la escena del crimen -...Pero mira que distraído eres en verdad - reprochó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido Neji.

El castaño llevaba en su mano una caja de almuerzo color naranja que era propiedad del Uzumaki y aunque por unos segundos Naruto miró ilusionado su caja de bento que significaba que podría comer su almuerzo recordó lo que tenía ocultó atrás de él.

\- ¡Ne-Neji! No era necesario, ¡de verás! Puedes comer mi almuerzo - ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa y una amable actitud que extrañó al castaño. Neji arqueó la ceja confundido con ese tan sospechoso ambiente, parpadeó al ver algo que en el suelo pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar que era porque Naruto dio una paso al lado, impidiendo que supiera de que se trataba.

El Hyuga entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado con su actitud, trató de ver hacia un lado y Naruto se inclinó hacia ese también, lo mismo ocurrió cuando dio un paso al lado contrario.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Naruto! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Algo ocultas ¿no es así? ¡Déjame ver! - exigió haciendo a un lado el Uzumaki que trató de detenerlo.

\- ¡No, espera Neji! - intentó sosteniéndolo por el brazo pero fue muy tarde, el ojiperla vio que era lo que trataba de esconder.

Esparcido por el suelo la comida aplastada y mezclada con hojas de pasto y piedras de tierra junto a su caja de almuerzo maltratada.

El Hyuga quedó completamente estático sin decir una sola palabra mientras Naruto lo encaraba expectante, el rubio se alejó asustado cuando de súbito el castaño se tensó y notó de que se trataba.

\- ¡El ALMUERZO QUE ME HIZO MI HERMANITA! - gritó con las manos en sus mejillas, tal cómo la obra el grito. Naruto se tensó y su primera idea fue huir de ese lugar pero fue detenido por el castaño que rodeado de fuego le ponía la mano sobre el hombro y lo miraba con amenaza - NA-RU-TO - deletreó congelando al Uzumaki que lentamente volteó el rostro listo para ver su fin.

\- Espera Hyuga, el responsable fue yo - Naruto ensanchó los ojos al ver a Sasuke deteniendo al ojiperla de matarlo, asombrando y conmovido se preguntó se sería posible lo que estaba sucediendo "¿Sasuke lo estaba ayudando y tomando la responsabildidad por él?"

Neji entrecerró los ojos aun sin soltar a Naruto.

\- ¿Quien eres tú? - cuestionó.

~ Tu futuro hermano en ley ~ pensó Sasuke inexpresivo encarando al chico de tercero unos centímetros más alto que él pero eso no lo hizo verse atemorizado.

\- Creo que debo darle directamente mis disculpas a la responsable de cocinar ese obento que por mal fortuna estropeé- declaró.

Naruto se paralizó.

~¡Así que de eso se trata! ¡Obvio que no me estaba ayudando! ¡Sólo quiere una excusa para encontrarse con Hinata! ~ dedujo el rubio. El Hyuga entrecerró los ojos aflojando el agarre y liberando a Naruto, para voltearse al azabache, demostrando su interés para saber a donde éste quería llegar.

\- Por lo que acabo de enterarme su hermanita le hizo ese almuerzo, imagino que estaría muy devastada cuando vea el almuerzo que hizo con tanto cariño completamente estropeado pensará que usted no quiso comerlo - puntuó.Neji se detuvo a pensar cómo sería eso.

 **|Imaginación|**

\- ¿Nii-san cómo pudiste? Yo lo había hecho con tanto amor y cariño, si no querías comerlo o no te gustaba mi comida podías haberlo dicho...- pronunció herida.

\- No, espere Hinata-sama...no fue lo que pasó, déjenme explicarle - imploró.

\- No permitiré que me vuelvas a llamar así y ya nunca cocinaré para ti, adiós nii-san - le dijo dándole la espalda para irse por la oscuridad.

\- Nooo

 **|Imaginación Off|**

Neji dejó de inmediato de imaginar la situación, observó al Uchiha que esperaba respuesta.

\- Está bien, tu te disculparás con ella ya que esto fue tu culpa. - declaró cruzando de brazos.

Ninguno sonrió, solo se mantuvieron encarándose en silencio con seriedad y luego asintieron cómo si se comprendieran el uno al otro.

Naruto los miraba cómo si fueran seres de otro planeta, su mandíbula casi le llegaba al suelo, ¿por qué no podía conocer a gente normal?

[...]

Hinata encaró a los tres chicos sin entender, ¿por qué le daban una caja de almuerzo vacía y destruida?, o más bien, ¿Porqué la caja de bento de Neji estaba destruida de esa forma y qué tenía ella que ver en eso?

\- Esto...Di-disculpen pero no entiendo,Neji-niisan ¿qué sucedió con tu caja de almuerzo? Y ¿porqué la comida tiene tierra? - preguntó inocentemente la peliazul mirando a su hermano mayor, se extraño al notar que esquivaba la mirada con nerviosismo sudando frío, con eso se preguntó si algo muy malo había pasado.

Lo miró buscando respuestas pero su atención fue atraída hacía el pelinegro que salió de atrás de Naruto y Neji.

\- Es mi culpa...- confesó y antes de que pudiera explicar Hinata parpadeó al reconocerlo, era aquel chico con quien tuvo un malentendido, recordaba que la última vez que lo vio estaba saliendo de la casa de Naruto con una mochila que parecía muy preciada ya que no la soltaba por nada, incluso cuando lo saludó desde la ventana éste se aferró aun más a la mochila y le dio un asentimiento imperceptible para luego irse de inmediato. Ella lo encaró sin comprender realmente pero ensanchó los ojos y el rubor cubrió sus pómulos al verlo arrodillarse frente a ella con esa mirada impasible extendiendo una caja de almuerzo de triple piso. Demasiado lujosa para una simple caja de bento, los chicos a su lado ensancharon los ojos - Déjame compesártelo - pidió imperturbable y determinado.

\- ¡Ah! Bastardo ¡eso es demasiado! de verás - murmuró Naruto con los ojos brillando maravillados hacía la caja de almuerzo.

~ Cabe mucha comida en esa caja 'tteba ~

Hinata se sobresaltó.

\- No-No puedo aceptar esto - refutó Hinata avergonzada - No te preocupes es solo una caja de bento creo que a nii-san no le molesta tanto perder una caja, ¿verdad Neji-niisan? - preguntó alzando la mirada hacía su hermano pidiendo para que la ayudará a salir de esa situación tan bochornosa.

\- Así que eso fue lo que fuiste a buscar cuando desapareciste después de clases, hm, es una muy buena caja de bento - murmuró pensativo Neji.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

~ Claro siempre elijo lo mejor ~ pensó superior.

\- ¡Neji-niisan! - reclamó Hinata al ver que no era de ayuda, infló los cachetes sobresaltando al castaño que no tuvo tiempo de disculparse ya que ella volteó nuevamente a ver al pelinegro que aun seguía arrodillado para estar a su estatura - Po-por favor levántate, no nos debes nada Uchiha-san - murmuró aprehensiva, los varones la compararon de inmediato a una noble princesa misericordiosa que perdonaba a un simple plebeyo.

~ ¡Un ángel! ~ pensaron los tres chicos al ver su expresión ruborizada y alarmada.

\- Me sentiría muy ofendido si no lo aceptas - rebatió con astucia el azabache mientras aun arrodillado se tomaba la libertad de analizar a la chica frente a él, llevando su uniforme escolar de verano, sin esa chamarra y solo la camiseta blanca casi transparente, la falda hasta los muslos y unas medias negras hasta las rodillas, ¡qué linda se veía!

Hinata fue obligada aceptar, sonrojada observó nuevamente la caja de bento que le extendía y vacilante la tomó.

[...]

 _Al día siguiente._

Naruto observó aterrado al azabache a su lado. Sasuke no sonreía pero el ambiente a su alrededor era ligero y el rubio fue obligado a frotar sus ojos para estar seguro de si estaba alucinando o realmente había corazones flotando sobre la cabeza del Uchiha. Eso le dio escalofríos, asquerosos escalofríos.

\- Te prefiero mil veces con tu mal humor, me causas repulsión ¿¡qué te pasa!? - gruñó al Uchiha que con las manos en los bolsillos y pasos perezosos seguía caminando por el pasillo e ignorando al rubio.

El Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos deduciendo que sólo había un motivo para que el azabache estuviera de tan buen humor y se trataba de que el día anterior pudo interactuar con la inocente Hyuga desde cerca aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que el Hyuga mayor una vez que Sasuke se disculpó en lugar de él tomó a su hermanita y la alejó de ambos de forma sobreprotectora pero Naruto imaginó que para Sasuke eso sería era mejor que sólo observarla de lejos.

Nuevamente se estremeció de repulsión.

~ Este chico es peligroso, pobre Hinata-chan ~ pensó el Uzumaki.

El rubio parpadeó al ver que Sasuke se detenia de la nada en medio al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, bastardo? - preguntó y curioso buscó que era lo que veía Sasuke con tanta atención, volvió a parpadear confundido - ¡Oh! Neji, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó al ver que el Hyuga se acercaba y venía con la enorme caja de almuerzo que Sasuke había regalado el día anterior a Hinata.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos.

Neji suspiró y le extendió la caja de bento, con la mejilla ligeramente ruborizada.

~ Hinata-sama dijo que se enojaría mucho si no se los daba, así que no tengo opción ~ pensó resignado el Hyuga a tener que compartir lo que su adoraba hermanita preparo.

\- Ya he comido mi parte, mi hermana les preparó algo a ustedes cómo agradecimiento por la caja, una vez terminen me la devuelven en la sala de tercero - declaró dejando a la caja de almuerzo en manos de un muy sorprendido Uchiha.

[...]

Estaban en la azotea y Naruto ya estaba cansado de esperar a que el pelinegro se decidiera a abrir la caja de una buena vez.

\- Ya, ¿qué tanto la miras?, no tenemos todo el almuerzo 'ttebayo - declaró ya impaciente, había olvidado su almuerzo en casa y estaba hambriento y por tal motivo ya no podía esperar, pero olvidó su hambre por unos segundos al ver a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado a su lado, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

\- ¿Puedo interpretar esto cómo su forma de declararse? _¿Con un **sí** cómo única opción de respuesta? _\- preguntó de pronto el azabache y si no fuera tan monótono Naruto se habría dado cuenta de que estaba ilusionado. Naruto lo miró pasmado.

\- ¿A que viene eso?¡Lo hizo para los dos! - esclareció pero fue ignorado.

\- Quizás debería considerar esto una confesión. - murmuró sin oír una palabra siquiera del rubio.

\- Oe,¿¡me estás escuchando!? - lloriqueó Naruto.

\- Voy a secarlo y congelarlo, así durará para siempre - declaró pensativo aun con un imperceptible rubor en las mejillas. Naruto sintió un vena palpitar en su sien.

\- ¡Sólo comételo de una vez! ¡Se va a pudrir! Además no lo hizo sólo para ti 'tteba - rebatió sacando la tapa de la caja de bento. La fragancia deliciosa de una comida casera lo rodeó y ellos miraron maravillados el almuerzo bien preparado dentro de la casa. Ambos chicos absorbieron nuevamente la baba que amenazaba con salir por el costado de su boca. - Oh Esto se ve delicioso, de verás - pronunció el rubio embobado con tal cantidad de comida, a su lado Sasuke solamente asintió y gruñó en concordancia.

Ambos llevaron un bocado a la boca y suspiraron relajando el cuerpo maravillados, sin duda era un pedacito del cielo en la boca.

Sasuke pensó que debería estropear el bento del Hyuga más veces, después de todotuvo la oportunidad no sólo de hablar con Hinata más también de probar su comida, hecha especialmente para él, _¡Qué afortunado era!_

Llevó otro bocado y los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso importante.**

Voy a cambiar la pareja NaruSaku por NaruIno.

No es nada contra Sakura. El motivo es algo vergonzoso de admitir pero es porque Sakura no tiene pechos e Ino sí (-/-) Además de que necesito a alguien menos violenta ante los coqueteos de Naruto.

Tener a una chica con atributos era la mas adecuada, ya que el personaje que hace de yankee es un pervertido, los que leyeron el manga comprenderán porque XD

Cómo es una adaptación trate de hacerlo NaruSaku porque realmente no había pensando en otra pareja, y aunque muchas partes la personaje es muy similar a Sakura ahora que voy releyendo el manga vi que Ino era perfecta ya que ella también está enamorada de Sasuke y porque para el final creo que ella será más adecuada, no estoy segura de cómo Sakura reaccionaría si Sasuke no la amará, Ino en cambio sé que puede enamorarse de otra persona, mírala en el anime, tan coqueta con Sai 7w7.

Realmente espero no causar muchos inconvenientes con esto, pero cómo hasta ahora Sakura no tuvo mucha participación en el fic no sufrirá muchos cambios.

Esté capítulo en cambio será más NaruIno y ligera mención SasuHina porque necesito atar unos cabos antes de empezar a desarrollar un romance entre Hinata y Sasuke, así que no será más ligero romance, será Hard XD.

 _ **— Safamantica |Lamento el inconveniente|**_

 **Pequeño diccionario.**

 **Chichi -** significa pechos.

 **...**

— Escucha bastardo, mañana después de clases voy a ir a una cita con ChichIno-senpai — declaró con confianza Naruto con la mano al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke, acorralándolo contra los casilleros, el Uchiha lo encaró sin interés y tomó su brazo para apartarlo.

—Si obligas a una chica a salir contigo a la fuerza es un acto criminal —contestó haciendo que Naruto lo encarará ofendido — ¡Sal de mi camino! — gruñó.

— Yo no la obligue, ¡bastardo! De verás— contestó mientras Sasuke se alejaba encogiéndose de hombros acomodando la mochila en su hombro y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, apresurado Naruto lo siguió por el pasillo en dirección a la clase que estaba por comenzar— Después de mi Nº101 intento ella por fin aceptó — aseguró sonriendo despreocupado.

~ Qué persistente ~ pensó el Uchiha aun con la mirada fija en el letrero del salón, sintiendo una gota de vergüenza ajena resbalar por su mejilla.

—Así que no tardes en llegar — pronunció Naruto al entrar a la clase dejando en la puerta a Sasuke completamente estático y con el rostro azulado.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

 **[...]**

—Senpai dijo que irías si tu vas. — esclareció Naruto y el Uchiha se preguntó que tan despistado podía ser.

— Me niego — fue la respuesta definitiva que dio Sasuke mientras abría su libro a la espera de que la campana sonará y la clase empezará.

— Tampoco te quiero en nuestra cita rompiendo el ambiente, ¡de verás! Pero...— Naruto sentado atrás se rascó la mejilla ligeramente ruborizada—Senpai seguramente estará nerviosa en estar a solas conmigo. Cómo hombre, ¿no crees que debería preocuparme por su inquietud? — murmuró con la mirada hacía un costado.

Sasuke sintió una gota resbalar por su frente.

— Hay muchas cosas de las que deberías darte cuenta, tarado —contestó siendo perfectamente ignorado por el ilusionado rubio que aun seguía en su fantasía, el pelinegro suspiró—De cualquier forma no estoy disponible tengo cosas que hacer después de clases—aseguró cerrando su libro con delicadeza y descansando los párpados mientras sonreía de lado.

Naruto parpadeó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué finalmente aceptaste unirte a un club, bastardo?— cuestionó apoyando su mentón en la mano, algo sorprendido de que por fin hubiera aceptado entrar en algún club cuando semanas atrás había rechazado otra docena de peticiones.

Sasuke lo miró por sobre el hombro de forma indiferente.

—No. Es algo más importante... —aseguró volviendo a cerrar los ojos como si el tema fuera realmente serio, luego los entreabrió encarando el suelo — Ahora mismo necesito concentrarme en...seguir a Hinata y asegurarme que ningún pervertido la acosé...— contestó haciendo que Naruto tras casi cayera de la silla al suelo por la impresión— No puedo quedarme tranquilo hasta que apague las luces de su habitación — murmuró.

—¡Justamente a eso se lo llama acosar!— rebatió el Uzumaki estremecido volviendo a sentarse, el Uchiha se encogió de hombros cómo si lo que el rubio dijera le entrará por un oido le saliera por el otro.

— Hmpf... De todas formas, ¿no estás interesado en los pechos de la Yamanaka? ¿Por qué no te rindes con eso y en lugar te toca los bíceps?— la pregunta confundió al Uzumaki — Hay un dicho que dice que los pechos y los bíceps tienen la misma suavidad. — esclareció volteando completamente hacía el rubio que ensanchó los ojos.

— ¿¡DE VERDAD!? —preguntó y apresurado miró sus bíceps, de forma lenta acercó su mano y tocó los bíceps de su brazo con el corazón en la boca y las mejillas sonrojadas, nervioso cómo si estuviera por tocar los senos de alguna muchacha, luego quedó completamente frustrado— Son duros... —lloriqueó.

Sasuke lo encaró preguntándose que "¿tan tarado podía ser?"

— Claro que lo son, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota... — declaró, Naruto resopló enojado pero se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos no solo estoy interesado en sus senos, la primera vez que nos conocimos...

Sasuke reconoció esas palabras y supo que se venía alguna clase de anécdota que no le interesaba,

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes no estoy interesado. —aseguró.

— Escucha, escucha... — ordenó contento— Es una historia de amor entre yo y senpai...Era el día de inscripción de la secundaria...

— Te dije que no me interesa... —dijo sonando lejano para el ilusionado Uzumaki que ya había viajado en sus recuerdos.

—Teñí mi pelo de rubio, parecía un americano de tan guapo, obvio aun lo parezco... entonces al llegar a la escuela unos brabucones se quisieron meter conmigo, claro que los vencí a todos, ¡eso que eran cinco!

—Tus explicaciones son innecesarias.

— Todos me tenían miedo...entonces...

 _" — Hey, tu el de primer año...— una suave voz sonó detrás del rubio, éste se detuvo en medio al pasillo y irritado por los dolores en su rostro mostró su rostro menos amigable hacía la persona que lo llamaba. Naruto quedó estático al ver a una chica de ojos azules claros, extendiendo el broche de ingresado, Naruto lo reconoció cómo el suyo imaginando que se le había caído de su ropa estudiantil, al observarla sintió algo eléctrico por su cuerpo. — Toma, se te ha caído esto — pronunció con una sonrisa tranquila acomodando su pelo largo rubio tras la oreja."_

—Me di cuenta de que...— Naruto entreabrió los ojos con una sonrisa suave y luego encaró a Sasuke directamente a los ojos— Las personas con pechos grandes son amables, de verás— declaró con una sonrisa confiada y brillos a su alrededor.

Sasuke casi se cae de la silla por la impresión.

~ Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que contó ~ pensó con tres líneas sobre su cabeza.

—De cualquier forma, si vas te daré este volumen especial de Icha Icha —aseguró Naruto sacando de entre sus libros la edición especial "Icha Icha Tatics", un libro de capa verde escrito por su padrino — Mi padrino es el autor de estos libros y puedo tenerlos gratis, puedo darte cuantas copias quieras —ofreció poniendo la capa contra el rostro del Uchiha que frunció el ceño asqueado y estaba listo para rechazarlo, pero antes de poder apartar el libro de su cara se oyeron fuertes pasos que resonaban fuera del salón, cómo si alguien viniera corriendo.

La puerta se abrió de un azote sorprendiendo a los estudiantes por ver al maestro que siempre llegaba tarde estar en el salón incluso antes de tocar la campana. Kakashi jadea tras su máscara y se acercó a los dos chicos en un parpadeo, arrebatando de las manos del Uzumaki el libro.

— Tendré que confiscar esto — declaró el peliplata mirándolos desde arriba—Cómo maestro no puedo permitir que los estudiante tengan esta clase de cosas — dijo con aspecto de maestro responsable.

Al desaparecer tan rápido cómo apareció por la puerta del salón, los estudiantes observaron la puerta por donde había salido y sintieron una gotita resbalar por su sien.

~ ¡Solo la agarró para leerla él! ~ pensaron el yankee y el yandere al simultáneo.

Naruto quedó petrificado ya que le había quitado su soborno. Temblando de impotencia y apretando fuertemente sus puños cerró los ojos.

—No quería hacer esto pero no tengo opción...—murmuró llamando la atención del Uchiha que le arqueó la ceja al ver que sacaba algo del bolsillo de su camiseta estudiantil.— ¿¡Qué opinas de esto!? — gritó extendiendo una foto en dirección al Uchiha.

Sasuke primero vio la fotografía desinteresado y luego de forma lenta ensanchó los ojos.

Naruto jamás había visto a Sasuke tan emocionado, sus mejillas estaban tenían un ligero rubor y estaba temblando de forma casi imperceptible mientras entre sus manos tomaba con lentitud la foto.

Donde una pequeña peliazul aparecía sosteniendo su conejo rosado y mirando a la cámara con ligera sorpresa.

— ¡Hinata!

~ ¡No!... ¡Es un ángel! ~ pensó emocionado el Uchiha.

El rubio sonrió con malicia al ver que el pelinegro había caído en su trampa, por dentro Naruto lloraba internamente esperando que Neji no se diera cuenta de que le había quitado esa foto que el castaño cuidaba cómo alguna clase de edición especial.

— ¿Qué opinas teme? No tendrás a la señorita fotografía no importa cuanto pagues...— declaró luciendo cómo un mafioso frente a un negocio, con una tiza que fingió ser un cigarrilo y gafas que tomó de su compañero y una cadena en el cuello que le quitó a otro compañero.

Claro estos se quejaron y le arrebataron sus pertenencias otra vez dejando a Naruto sólo con la tiza en la mano, cosa que la presidenta de la clase se lo quitó también.

— ¡Ugh! —Sasuke soltó un quejido no sabiendo que contestar mientras veía la fotografía, no poseía ninguna foto de Hinata con menos de 12 años, todas las que tenía eran las que él había sacado y ninguna era de tan cerca y tan adorable cómo ésta. Lo había dejado entre la espada y la pared.

—Bueno, te la daré si vienes... — aseguró el Uzumaki. Le quitó la fotografía de las manos dejando a Sasuke en un dilema.

El Uchiha extendió las manos hacía la fotografía pero el rubio ya la había quitado de su alcance así que después de temblar ligeramente el pelinegro se resignó.

—Solo por esta vez. — contestó rendido haciendo que Naruto celebrará.

— ¡Genial! Y por si acaso no arruines el ambiente Teme...

El Uchiha solamente lo fusiló con la mirada.

 **...**

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Aquí, aquí! —la voz de la rubia llegó a sus oídos al entrar a la cafetería en donde había acordado, la vio al final del local en una mesas redondas agitando la mano y por consecuencia los montes que tenía cómo delantera, cosa que no atrajo la atención del Uchiha pero que él pensaba que seguro habían dejado a Naruto muy contento al entrar.

Hablando en Naruto.

— ¿Donde está el Usurontokachi?— cuestionó al acercarse a la mesa mientras se sentaba y notar la falta de éste. Ino sonrió despreocupada.

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y no ha podido venir— contestó intercalando la mirada entre los condimientos de la mesa y el rostro del Uchiha.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso es imposible.

La rubia se tensó.

— ¿Eh?— lo encaró fingiendo confusión y se estremeció ante los ojos negros acusadores.

— Naruto no pondría a nada antes que a ti, no hay manera de que falte a este encuentro—rebatió con su tono monótono pero no menos asustador para la senpai, ella lo encaró sorprendida pero luego bajo la mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— En realidad, se que está mal pero quería pasar tiempo contigo a solas, así que le dije a Naruto que me dolía el estómago y te avisaría que no había porque venir — confesó apenada — Además, es un poco molesto...—murmuró la rubia siendo atentamente observada por el impávido Uchiha.

—Eso es cierto, es molesto y estúpido, piensa con la parte de abajo del cuerpo. Él es absolutamente miserable. Es ridículo—declaró el pelinegro imperturbable asustando a la Yamanaka.

—Espera, no me refería a él de esa manera —esclareció pero fue ignorada.

—Pero él realmente estaba esperando este día con ganas — profesó con una expresión que Ino podía jurar era de decepción. Ella ensanchó los ojos ante sus palabras tan sinceras pero se sobresaltó al verlo tomar su mochila y levantarse otra vez — Si él no viene, no tengo porque estar aquí —dijo corto y le dio la espalda dejando a la rubia aturdida atrás.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun.

 **...**

Naruto parpadeó.

Frotó sus ojos para limpiarlos y estar seguro de que veía bien luego volvió a mirar a la peatonal por donde Ino caminaba apresurada tras Sasuke para tratar de detenerlo, por un momento volvió a dudar pero el rebotar de esa delantera era inconfundible.

—Chi... — corrigió — ¿Senpai?— aunque no gritó su voz fue oída a la perfección por ambos ya que no estaba demasiado lejos sino a unos metros y por ser un camino alejado del centro y poco transitado no había nadie más en ese horario.

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon hacía atrás para ver por sobre le hombro.

— ¿Naruto? — preguntó para confirmar la ojiazul y éste la encaró confundido.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — preguntó mirando a ambos y luego detuvo sus ojos azules sobre la Yamanaka — Pensé que te irías a casa porque le dolía el estómago senpai — puntuó el Uzmaki.

Ella se tensó y luego encaró el suelo apenada, encogiéndose sobre si misma.

— Sobre eso...— murmuró en un hilo de voz antes de hacer una reverencia brusca sorprendiendo al rubio — lo siento, te mentí sobre eso, no me dolía el estómago — confesó levantándose nuevamente y cerrando los ojos al temer cómo iba a reaccionar.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos la oír la verdad.

—¿Eso es todo?

— Ugh — Ino jadeó cuando sintió que le tomaba con fuerza de los brazos y asustada se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados hasta que se sorprendió al ver que el agarre era delicado y él había suspirado aliviado.

— Gracias a Hagomoro, de verás — profesó relajando sus hombros y suspirando cómo si sacará un peso enorme de encima, Ino lo encaró asombrada — Hasta pensé en llevarle medicina a su casa, pero por suerte no es necesario. — declaró provocando un latir errático en el pecho de la ahora ruborizada Yamanaka, él yankee alzó la mirada y la detuvo sobre los ojos de ella — Pensé que te dolía el estómago por que saldrías conmigo así que me sentí responsable de ello, de verás — confesó haciendo que Ino parpadeará y Sasuke quien sólo se había quedado para recibir su paga por haber venido lo mirará incrédulo.

~ ¿Que tan optimista puede ser? ~ se preguntó el Uchiha.

— No hace falta que mientas solo dímelo. Sí estás nerviosa o lo que sea, aceptaré todo de ti. lo que sea — declaró convicto y con tanta confianza que parecía brillar con esa mirada y sonrisa inocente.

Ino quedó sin palabras luego bajó la mirad al suelo y sus hombros decayeron.

— Estoy muy arrepentida, no lo volveré a hacer — murmuró más para si misma con desanimo. Naruto sin entender lo que decía la encaró temblando emocionado.

~ ¿Qué es esto? Tengo unas ganas increíbles de abrazarla ~ pensó el ruborizado rubio hasta ue notó que el Uchiha no se había ido.

— Qué haces aquí todavía, arruinas el ambiente...vete, vete — dijo hacia el pelinegro con enojo cómo si quisiera ahuyentar un perro, Sasuke lo encaró con los ojos abiertos par a par y controlándose para no golpearlo.

~ Después que me de la foto me desharé de él ~ pensó planeando cómo atraerlo hasta el precipicio y luego tirarlo desde ahí.

 **1# Cookie**

¿Qué hizo Sasuke con la foto?

La puerta del departamento se abrió e Itachi volteó la mirada hacía atrás, ya que sentado en el sofá de la sala donde leía un libro estaba de espalda hacía la entrada.

— Ara, otouto ya has vuelto...— comentó y parpadeó al ver el rostro de su hermano menor, que para muchos podría ser igual de estoico que siempre pero por el rosa pálido que poseía en las mejillas y el brillo inocente en los ojos estaba contento cómo hace mucho no lo hacía — ¿Sucedió algo bueno el día de hoy? — cuestionó con una sonrisa tranquila.

El Uchiha menor sacándose la chaqueta y sosteniéndola la mochila en el brazo siquiera lo miró mientras se dirigía a su habitación una imperceptible sonrisa.

— De hecho sí. — contestó desapareciendo en el pasillo. Itachi observó por donde se fue y luego volvió a su libro con una sonrisa satisfecha aliviado de que su hermano pudiera encontrar algo que lo hiciera sonreír, aunque fuera una mísera mueca.

Al llegar a la habitación Sasuke prendió la luz y dejó su mochila caer al suelo alzando la mirada hacía la pared cubierta de fotos,bien acomodadas en línea recta y con marcos sencillos pero cómo buen detalle para decoración.

— ¿En donde debería ponerlo? — se preguntó con una expresión seria — ¿En la sección H, o en la sección R? — murmuró en voz alta, cerrando la puerta tras él. — Quizás le haga un marco especial para que la foto no se veía apagada.

 **2# Cookie**

¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

— Señor oficial fue un malentendido, de verás. — gritó desde la celda el rubio, agitando las rejas con sus manos cómo si quisiera romperlas pero sabía que era imposible.

Había acabado ahí porque mientras sostenía a Ino se dio cuenta de en donde sus manos estaban, en los bíceps femeninos e inevitablemente recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que "¡Fue cómo si tocará los pechos de senpai!"

Después de ese sucio pensamiento tuvo una hemorragia nasal tan fuerte que empapó el rostro de la rubia y ésta gritó, llamando la atención de un oficial que pasaba por el local que lo confundió con alguna clase de pervertido, y para colmo mientras su senpai se volteaba para limpiar su rostro con un pañuelo Sasuke miró con tranquilidad al policía y le dijo "Oficial, ese chico, él es el pervertido, espóselo."

Ahora estaba ahí.

— ¡Señooor! — trató otra vez lloriqueando, y siendo ignorando lo único que le quedaba era esperar que sus padres vinieran a sacarlo.

Juraba vengarse de Sasuke.

 **3# Cookie.**

¿Qué está haciendo Neji?

— ¡Noooo! ¡Sé que estaba por aquí! — gritó por enésima vez.

Hinata y Hanabi lo encararon extrañadas y acostumbradas a esos actos dramáticos suspiraron resignadas y volvieron a tomar el té mientras su primo lanzaba las almohadas del sofá al suelo, los libros los desacomodaba del estante, miraba los muebles y alzaba las sillas del suelo poniéndolas a una altura arriba de su cabeza, incluso en la que Hinata y Hanabi estaban sentadas y éstas tranquilas decidieron mejor concentrarse en su té siendo puestas con sus sillas otra vez en el suelo.

— ¿¡Donde está mi foto!?

Al mencionar la fotografía Hinata sintió en escalofrío por su espina.

 **4# Cookie.**

— Sasuke-kun.

— Pero Naruto él...

— Pero siempre estuviste enamorada de Sasuke-kun, el es guapo y ...

— Pero Naruto fue muy amable y dulce...

— ¡Pero es un pervertido!

— Pero...

Deidara entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo en la puerta del baño con el cepillo en manos, mirando asqueado a su hermana menor.

Volteó el rostro hacía el pasillo.

— Papá, Ino está hablando sola sobre sus fantasías frente al espejo otra vez! — gritó el rubio — ¡Ugh! — se quejó cuando fue golpeado por una escoba de cabello femenina y arrojado al suelo.

— No molestes! — gritó la ruborizada Yamanaka.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto observaba serio lo que tenía en sus manos.

Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y con la serenidad rodeándolo en medio a la tienda de abastecimiento pasó la hoja de la revista.

~ Desearía haber encarnado en bikinis de las modelos ~ pensó viendo a la modelo sonriente en una foto de playa ~ Y ser usado por ellas ~

 **Naruto Uzumaki, 17 años. Es confundido con delincuente juvenil pero en realidad es...un pervertido.**

El rubio alzó la mirada y se tensó al ver a través afuera, caminando por la vereda a la persona que menos deseaba ver fuera de la escuela.

Se escondió tras la revista de trajes de baño mirando disimuladamente hacía afuera, esperando que el pelinegro que pasaba con un libro en manos y una expresión ilegible no lo notará.

 **Sasuke Uchiha, 17 años. Las chicas creen que él es genial y popular pero en realidad es...un Yandere lolicon.**

El Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos y activó el modo detective.

~ ¿Espera acaso él está...? ~ sus instintos le gritaban alerta y le decían que sólo había una cosa que Sasuke pudiera estar haciendo después de clases. ~ ¡Espero que no! Pero creo que ...~ dejó la revista en su lugar y salió apresurado de la tienda de puertas de vidrio.

Lo dejó pasar al ver que no se dio cuenta de su presencia y, escondido tras la esquina, se petrificó al ver que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

—¡ !

Mientras el azabache escondía su rostro parcialmente tras un libro de leyes, observaba a una colegiala de cabellos cortos peliazul caminando metros adelante junto a su amiga.

~ ¡Lo sabía!¡Está siguiendo a Hinata-chan! ~

Hinata sintió la incomoda sensación de que alguien la observaba, por el rabillo del ojo miró hacía los costados y antes de poder voltear atrás su compañera le llamó la atención cuando llegaron en la esquina de la calle.

— Bueno, me voy por este lado, nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan — se despidió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa antes de atravesar la calle hacía el otro lado aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en verde.

Hinata asintió con un suave aceno y al verla partir volteó en la esquina para ir a su propia casa olvidando la sensación de ser observada.

Sasuke esperó unos segundos caminando lento para no levantar sospecha y después apresuró el paso tomando el mismo camino que la peliazul.

Naruto sintió su sien palpitar y tensó la mandíbula recordando el día anterior.

— Ese bastardo...—murmuró sintiendo la sangre hervir—¿Porqué le dijo eso al oficial? Por su culpa tuve que pasar una noche en la cárcel sin comer ramen hasta que mis padres me fueran a buscar, ademas de que explicarles el malentendido fue completamente vergonzoso — gruñó lloriqueando de rabia, sobre su cabeza una lámpara se encendió al tener una idea —¡Eso es! Revelaré tu lado malvado y te enviaré al infierno— se declaró a si mismo sacando el celular de su bolsillo y sonriendo perverso.

Saliendo de la tienda que él había estado antes un niño junto a su madre lo señaló.

— Mira mamá, ese chico es raro, está riendo solo— comentó sin temor ofender al rubio que ahora reía maligno en su propio sueño de venganza, su madre lo tomó de la mano y se llevó de ahí asustada con el rubio que lucía cómo delincuente.

— Mejor vámonos, no lo mires a los ojos cariño —dijo saliendo apresurada junto a su confundido hijo y dejando atrás al Uzumaki con su malévolo plan.

[...]

Naruto lo siguió desde metros atrás, suficientes para no perderlo de vista.

Observó cómo Hinata se detenía en el caminó cuando una rubia con una ropa camisa verde entreabierta y pantalones negros, con una enorme delantera le pedía informaciones para llegar a determinado lugar.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos al ver que eran el doble de tamaño de los de Ino pero sacudió la cabeza concentrado en perseguir al Uchiha, ese era su objetivo y nada lo distraería.

— ¿EH? — el yankee parpadeó al notar que el azabache dobló hacía otro callejón cuando Hinata empezó a acompañar a la mayor.

~ ¿Qué hace porqué va hacía el lado opuesto? ¿Acaso no seguía a Hinata-chan? ~ se preguntó extrañado y no tardó mucho en seguir a Sasuke hacía la calle del otro lado, cada vez más el Uchiha aceleraba el paso pero Naruto no se rendía ~ Porqué vas tan apresurado, ¿acaso eres un corredor o qué? ~ Se congeló deteniéndose en seco cuando el pelinegro se detuvo en seco en la esquina de la vereda y apresurado agarrando la capucha de su chamarra se agachó tras un muro. ~ ¡Qué susto! Casi me descubre ~ pensó retomando el aliento que había perdido por unos segundos. Se atrevió vacilante a mirar parcialmente otra vez al pelinegro y parpadeó confundido cuando notó que éste miraba la hora en su reloj y luego sacaba un monedero feo y desgastado, pequeño de color verde, y lo tiraba al suelo para luego esconderse en la parada de autobús, a esta hora vacía, fingiendo leer su libro y esperar un autobús ~El tiró apropósito ese monedero en el suelo, además...Es un modero horrible ~ pensó el Uzumaki.

Justo en ese momento Hinata aparecía por ese camino junto a la rubia que había estado con ella minutos antes. Naruto quedó confundido en ver a Hinata ahí ya que antes estaba yendo por otra dirección y ahora se desviaba de su camino.

—Gracias jovencita por traerme hasta aquí, ahora sé el camino a estaré bien — aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa suave tranquilizando a la peliazul que le correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿Está segura? — preguntó y la rubia asintió —Tenga un viaje seguro entonces— dijo haciendo una reverencia con ambas manos juntas a la altura de su falda. Hinata le dio la espalda a la mayor y satisfecha decidió retomar su camino a casa pero se detuvo al ver un monedero en el suelo —¡Oh! A alguien se le cayó su monedero — dijo caminando con pasos cortos hacía éste y luego agachándose en suelo para tomarlo— Debo llevarlo a la policía. — declaró, corrió hacia la dirección de la policía para entregar ese monedero ya que alguien podía estar buscándolo.

Cuando ella desapareció Sasuke dejó de fingir leer el libro y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia que sonría satisfecha, Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver que el Uchiha acomodaba la mochila sobre su hombro y se levantaba sin entusiasmo del banco caminando en dirección a la rubia, sacando de su bolsillo algo.

— Buen trabajo, aquí tienes —declaró por fin sacando un fajo de dinero que le entregó a la rubia y que esta lo tomó animada y emocionada contando apresurada para verificar si el valor estaba correcto.

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó.

La mayor resopló satisfecha.

— Ambos tenemos lo que queremos, así que gracias — declaró con una sonrisa de lado perversa, el pelinegro dejó una imperceptible mueca similar a una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro antes de darle la espalda y tomar el camino por donde la peliazul se fue. El Uzumaki siguió estático.

~ ¿¡Sobornó a una mujer mayor!? ¡Ambos parecen malvados! ~ pensó viendo a la rubia irse por el lado opuesto con una sonrisa persistente mientras contaba su dinero. Naruto salió de su escondite y se apresuró en seguir a Sasuke ~ Usar a una vieja para atraer a Hinata-chan hasta aquí y luego hacerla llevar un monedero hacía la policía ¿en que está pensando? ~ se preguntó desapareciendo por donde el Uchiha se fue.

—¡Lady Tsunade! — viniendo a toda velocidad una pelinegra con un kimono negro gritaba el nombre de la rubia, ésta se detuvo y cruzó los brazos viendo a su secretaria con confusión en el rostro.

—Shizune ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó despreocupada. La pelinegra que se había detenido jadeando con las manos en sus rodillas frente a la rubia sintió una vena saltar en su sien y furiosa señaló a su jefa.

— Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¡Lady Tsunade! — acusó Shizune con una expresión exagerada que no asustó a la rubia ya que ésta seguía igual de indiferente, la pelinegra la tomó del brazo y la obligó a seguirla en dirección al coche —¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? No me digas que estabas apostando otra vez ¡Sabe que tiene una junta con el director de Konoha High para resolver sobre los papeles y determinar por fin su cargo cómo próxima directora dentro de algunas semanas!— protestó la secretaria arrastrando a la rubia.

Tsunade sonrió suspirando.

— Es que he encontrado algunas cosas muy interesantes y alguien me había pedido ayuda con cierto plan y después de explicarme todo claro que no pude ignorarlo — contestó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

~ Hubiera sido más fácil si lo hubieras hecho de otra forma mocoso, pero buena suerte en tu plan ~ pensó divertida, Shizune se detuvo y la miró desconfiada.

— Ese fajo de dinero tiene algo que ver ¿verdad? — acusó demostrando que no había pasado por alto el dinero en su mano.

Tsunade miró hacía otro lado, sonriendo temerosa y sintiendo una gota de sudor frío escurrir por su mejillas.

—¡Oh! Me descubriste.

Shizune golpeó su propia frente.

[...]

— Gracias por su ayuda joven.

— Espero el dueño no tarde en encontrarlo— contestó Hinata al oficial antes de despedirse con una reverencia y tomar otro camino para volver a su casa antes que su hermano mayor y su hermana menor se preocuparán.

Neji actuaba dramático si tardaba más de 5 minutos de lo usual y Hanabi se escapa del a sirvienta y huía de casa para buscarla si pasaba de 15 minutos, con 7 años era toda una diablilla.

Suspiró agotada, agradecía que al menos pudo convencer a su hermano mayor de dejarla volver a casa con sus amigas, tenerlo atrás de ellas con la mirada desconfiada mientras iban a casa le hacían imposible charlar entre ellas sin sentirse incómodas.

—Hey, tu la de allí...—la voz de un chico la hizo sobresaltarse y se detuvo al ver frente a ella un hombre con gafas oscuras y una pañuelo atado en la cabeza, su ropa hacía juego con las gafas ya que iba vestido completamente de negro. —Soy de una compañía que está en busca de nuevos talentos, aquí está mi tarjeta me llamó Ebisu. Estoy segura que te harías la ídolo número 1 —declaró el mayor.

Hinata se detuvo y lo encaró confundida mientras Sasuke se ocultaba tras una máquina expendedora y Naruto, quien había comprado unos refrigerios por el camino se ocultaba tras un árbol y daba un sorbo en su soda dando otro mordisqueo en su hamburguesa.

Al comprender la peliazul se ruborizó sintiéndose halagada pero negó con la cabeza y con las manos de forma frenética.

— Yo no realmente...—

— ¿Antes de negar no quisiera al menos hacer una audición? — cuestionó.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos observando desde atrás de un árbol mientras comía su hamburguesa con una expresión aburrida.

~ Me parece que es un fraude que va a convertirla en idol de videos para adultos +18 ~ pensó desconfiado el Uzumaki ~ Hm, debería ir a ayudarla pero puede que sea parte del plan del Teme, quizás quiera hacerse el héroe o...~ detuvo sus pensamientos sintiendo una gota de resbalar por su frente al ver que el Uchiha emitía una aura muy oscura en dirección a los dos y rebuscaba en su maletín algo mientras golpeaba en suelo impaciente con una mirada feroz hacía el sospechoso hombre ~ Olvídalo ~ pensó tomó otro sorbo para bajar el pedazo de comida por su garganta.

—¡Pffft!— Naruto se atragantó con la comida y con la bebida siendo obligado a escupir todo al ver a Sasuke sacar un arma de su maletín con una expresión de deber por cumplir.

~ ¡Mierda! ¡Pensé que ese sujeto era anormal! Pero está completamente loco ~ pensó listo para salir de su escondite y detenerlo pero en ese momento Sasuke salió parcialmente de su escondite y apuntó hacía la espalda de Ebisu y disparó.

Una gran cantidad de agua salió de la pistola y mojó el trasero y empapó los pantalones de Ebisu que soltó un quejido estremeciéndose por el frío del agua.

Naruto quedó estático.

— Eh. ¡Era una pistola de agua! Con gran cantidad de agua por cierto —susurró para si mismo volviendo a ocultarse tras él árbol , mientras tanto Ebisu tocaba su trasero con el rostro sonrojado y sintiendo vergüenza, el mismo niño que había hablado de Naruto paraba ahí con su madre y lo señaló.

— Oye mamá ese hombre se mojó los pantalones. — comentó.

Su madre le golpeó sin fuerza el dedo para corregirlo.

—No debes señalar Sai, tampoco lo mires, le sucede mucho a los abuelos y se le dice "incontinencia" — enseñó la mayor llevando a su hijo por la calle.

—¿Incontinencia?

Ambos figurantes desaparecieron sin que el rubio le prestará mucha atención, al contrario notó que ahora Ebisu se retiraba con las manos en su retaguardia con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le decía a Hinata que lo llamará pero dejando a ésta aun más confundida mientras Sasuke con una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción ya estaba otra vez escondido y soplaba la punta de su pistola.

Con el tiempo Naruto se acostumbraba a los escalofríos de terror que le aparecían cuando se trataba del Uchiha.

~ Le apuntó al trasero...Es un bastardo espeluznante, de verás ~ pensó aterrado. ~ ¡Oh! Ahí se van otra vez ~ notó y rápidamente los siguió de forma discreta.

Naruto no era conocido por ser brillante en las deducciones pero sabía que ahí algo no encajaba. Mientras los seguía notó cómo Sasuke iba provocando que Hinata se desviará de su camino original, tomando así el camino mas largo a casa, un ejemplo de ello fue haber puesto una placa de construcción de "Estamos en Obras" para hacer que Hinata fue hacía el otro lado.

—El dijo que protege a Hinata en su recorrido a casa...entonces ¿porqué pone obstáculos y le causa problemas en su camino? —se preguntó el delicuente analizando detenidamente la situación — La hace caminar lejos de calles muy transitadas y áreas desoladas, ¿cual es el punto de eso? —el rubio se tensó y quedó estático cuando hizo un mapa mental de todos los lugares que habían pasado y a donde se estaban dirigiendo ahora Hinata a causa de Sasuke —¡Ah! ¡Menos que...! Sasuke bastardo, ¡así que eso estabas planeando!

...

Sasuke tuvo un sobresaltó al sentir que alguien le ponía la mano sobre el hombro y lo hacía detenerse, con los instintos en alerta casi ataca a su posible agresor pero se detuvo sorprendido al ver que era Naruto.

—¡Ríndete Sasuke! — gruñó el rubio haciéndolo quedar de frente a él, Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido.

~ ¿Rendirme? ~ se preguntó extrañado con la repentina actitud del Uzumaki pero otra cuestión lo confundió aun más.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? —cuestionó el azabache y Naruto no pensó dos veces en acusarlo y confesar que había visto todo.

—Ya lo sé todo, ¡de verás! La razón por la que pusiste todos eso obstáculos a Hinata-chan fue...— cómo un detective puso una pausa dramática que provocó que el Uchiha sudará frío y pensará rápidamente cómo haría para deshacerse de Naruto, retrocedió un paso por si la única opción que le quedará fuera huir —¡Para traerla aquí! —declaró el Uzumaki señalando a una construcción de un castillo que Sasuke bruscamente volteó a ver y en sus ojos ensanchados la nítida placa "Hotel del Amor" se reflejó.

Un motel, Naruto pensó que quería traer a Hinata un motel.

—¿Eh?...— los labios de Sasuke se separaron y por primera vez en su vida había balbuceado sin saber que decir —¿Qué...?— su ritmo cardíaco aceleró de forma alarmante y la sangre bombeó principalmente en su rostro aumentando su temperatura corporal y sonrojando su piel.

Naruto lo encaró confundido, esa reacción no era lo que había esperado, era de lejos lo que había planeado, entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó frente al paralizado Uchiha y agitando la mano en la cara de éste para saber si reaccionaba.

— Oye, bastardo estás sonrojado más bien estás cómo un toma.. Agh—antes de poder terminar su oración sintió el puño del azabache chocando contra su mejilla y enviándolo de espalda contra al pavimento. — ¡Ay! ¿Por que hiciste eso? — gruñó enojado sentándose mientras sobaba su mejilla herida.

—¡Eres un tarado! ¡Siquiera he intercambiado mi número con Hinata! — declaró el azabache aun con los pómulos ruborizados. Si el humo que salía de sus orejas era de vergüenza o enfado Naruto no tenía idea, sólo lo encaró aun más sorprendido.

~ ¡Espera! ¿Ese es su punto de vista?¿Acaso es un niño de primaria? ~ pensó el Uzumaki mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa.

— Si no se trata de eso entonces ¿porqué la hace tomar el camino más largo? — cuestionó terminando de quitar el polvo de su pantalón.

Naruto miró a expectante a Sasuke mientras este recuperaba su color pálido habitual.

Si no era eso, entonces cual era el plan de ese Yandere?


End file.
